


August 5th: Maria Stark (Year 5)

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: Birthdays [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Kidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony takes birthday planning into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	August 5th: Maria Stark (Year 5)

“Friday, cancel it all.” 

Friday sounds indignant. “Sir. Canceling your daughter’s birthday party less than twenty four hours before-” 

“I know what I’m doing, Friday, nix it all,” Tony says firmly. “Nix it all and make sure the jet is prepped for England tomorrow.” 

“Sir?” 

“Let me know when it’s done,” Tony Stark says absently as he keeps welding. “Knew I shouldn’t have put the birthday gift off til the last second.” 

***** 

Pepper Potts’ daughter is turning five today, and instead of watching her little girl and all her little friends splash around in the shallow end of their pool in the Hampton’s, she’s being escorted by the vice president of the London offices from one meeting to another.

When the day ends, and she steps outside, she’s relieved, but sad. She takes out her phone and dials her husband. 

“Hey.” 

She smiles at the warmth in his voice. “Hi are things going?” 

“Great! We are having the best day ever.” 

Pepper tilts her head as she hears cars and chatter in the background. “Oh yeah?”

“Yup! We went and saw the Tower of London, and we rode the London Eye, and Maria’s favorite part was Madame Toussauds. She found my wax version and asked it for a pony, and tried to convince me I said yes and then-” 

“Wait,” Pepper says, bewildered. “Wait. What are you doing here? We had a party all planned out for her. What happened?” 

Tony takes a breath. “So…so when I was- I just-” he pauses, trying to get it out. ‘I remember being a kid, and even though I had big birthday bashes, all I really wanted was my parents and a cake, and last night, when I was tucking her in she asked if I thought you’d make it home in time after all, and I couldn’t lie to her because you’ve still got three days of meetings, and the look on her face when I said no, I just…” 

She can hear his voice getting closer, and when she turns, there he is, Maria on his hip, sleeping with her head on his shoulder. He waves the phone at her and she dashes over. 

“Hi,” he says quietly. 

She beams at him. “Hi. I feel like I should be mad at your for this, but I don’t think I can be.” 

Tony grins. “So I made a reservation at the Savoy Grill, for dinner tonight, they’ve got that tasting menu you and I were both drooling over, and as an added bonus, a kid’s menu. I gave them a heads up about the birthday girl.” 

Pepper can’t stop smiling. She kisses him softly. “Shower and a change of clothes for everybody, then dinner.” 

He grins widely. “Also, I’m gonna take your meetings tomorrow. Maria’s dying to see Buckingham Palace, and that is a Mommy activity if I ever heard one.” 

Pepper frowns. “Tony, you can’t take my meetings, you’ll sleep through them.” 

“That’s what Friday is for,” Tony says, tapping is glasses. “She’ll record all of it, you can listen later.” 

“You really thought this out.” 

“I did. For once.” 

She kisses him again. “Shower. Clothes. Dinner.” 

He nods and takes her hand. “You got it, boss.”


End file.
